Rearrange
by mileskane
Summary: Songfic. Hotson. Fluffy. "O que eram, afinal de contas? O termo "amigos com benefícios" não descia. Eram muito mais que isso. Era muito mais complexo que isso." (Música tema: /watch?v 2SV422fSYE4 Rearrange - Miles Kane)


**I wanna make your smoke and kisses**

_(Eu quero fazer seu beijo e seus fumos)_

**Black and White**

_(Preto e branco)_

**Measure all your spinning whispers**

_(Medir todos os seus sussurros de giro)_

**In the loose moonlight**

_(Ao luar solto)_

**Magic from your fingers tingles down my spine**

_(Mágica dos seus dedoss arrepia minha espinha)_

**Colour in-between the lines**

_(Cor por entre das linhas)_

**Let it out, let it out, let it all out**

_(Deixe sair, deixe sair, deixe tudo sair)_

**Let it out, let it out, let it all out**

_(Deixe sair, deixe sair, deixe tudo sair)_

**You rearrange my mind**

_(Você reorganiza minha mente)_

**You rearrange my mind**

_(Você reorganiza minha mente)_

Observava-lhe fumar o charuto sentado na cadeira, de forma sutil. Tentava ser discreto. Mas sabia que ele perceberia... Era sempre assim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, acontecia. Não havia nada que passasse por seus olhos, sempre atentos. E bonitos. Belos olhos castanhos, que vez ou outra ficavam um pouco mais claros. Geralmente quando tinha sol. Não que John fosse de perceber detalhes, mas, de uns tempos para cá, prestava mesmo muita atenção nele. Era inevitável. Fazia análises minuciosas do detetive. Seus cabelos, sua pele, seu perfume... Ah, especialmente o perfume. Quase sempre era muito agradável, salvo quando se descuidava e passava dias sem tomar banho, provavelmente absorto em alguma investigação. Quando fazia isso, Watson muitas vezes reclamava, cheio de preocupação com o bem-estar do amigo, mas, no fundo apreciava a dedicação do homem, e ficava em completo deslumbre. Obviamente, nunca iria admitir, mas sabia que tinha um privilégio enorme em poder conviver e trabalhar com ele.

O relacionamento era complicado, entretanto. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que eram... Havia se tornado algo além da amizade há um tempo considerável, com beijos, carícias, toques... Em segredo, obviamente. O médico nunca havia parado para pensar. Temia em encarar os fatos. Não que precisasse. Holmes nunca lhe pressionava para fazê-lo. E estava bom daquele jeito, não estava? Achava que sim. Às vezes, porém, essa questão lhe incomodava. Batucava em sua cabeça até não poder mais. O que eram, afinal de contas? O termo "amigos com benefícios" não descia. Eram muito mais que isso. Era muito mais complexo que isso. Sentia vontade de perguntar para Holmes, mas, uma vez que abria a boca, a voz falhava e nada saía. Tinha medo de ser impertinente. Ou pior... De não conseguir a resposta "desejada" – exatamente, entre aspas, porque nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria.

– No que está pensando, Watson? – O moreno questionou, tragando o charuto novamente e soltando a fumaça no ar, em seguida. John voltou a si, interrompendo os pensamentos e voltando a prestar atenção no que acontecia.

– Em nós. – Respondeu, honesto, ainda que levemente desconfortável. Pra quê mentir? Não era como se conseguisse esconder algo dele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde viria à tona.

– Em nós? – Retrucou, algum tempo depois, pensativo. – Em que sentido? – Sherlock suspeitava, aliás, ele sabia. Mas era sempre bom perguntar.

– Exatamente no que você deve estar pensando. – Respondeu, um tanto constrangido. Ainda não se sentia confortável o bastante para falar sobre... O que acontecia entre os dois. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Mas a verdade é que sempre pensava bastante à respeito. Na maioria das vezes coisas boas, como o carinho que nutria pelo detetive, por mais difícil que fosse a convivência com o mesmo. Tinha uma personalidade forte, e até um pouco inflexível, mas aprendera a lidar bem com ela. Muito bem, aliás.

– Algo que te aflige? – Não parecia exatamente preocupado, talvez curioso em saber o que era.

– Não... Nada. – Disse, novamente sendo sincero. Realmente, não deveria ser nada. Só que às vezes ficava paranoico, mas não deveria preocupá-lo com coisas tão triviais.

– Venha cá. – Fez menção para que sentasse em seu colo. Costumava ser seu jeito de acalmar o médico, seja lá o que estivesse pensando. Ele podia ser muito sentimental, quando queria.

**An uneasy feeling churns inside of me**

_(Um sentimento inquieto dentro de mim)_

**I'll draw it on a wall for you all to see**

_(Eu desenharei na parede para que todos vocês possam ver)_

**Tryin' to find a diamond in an avalanche**

_(Tentando achar um diamante numa avalanche)_

**But you just haven't had the chance**

_(Mas você apenas não teve a chance)_

Watson levantou-se e caminhou até Holmes, obedecendo ao seu pedido. Ajeitou-se, buscando ficar o mais confortável possível ali. Sentou-se de frente, colocando uma perna de cada lado dele.O moreno nada disse, apenas o entrelaçou com os braços, como se quisesse diminuir ainda mais a distância, e afagou-o numa espécie de abraço. Inalou o aroma do médico, com os olhos fechados, focando-se única e completamente naquilo. Era doce, por mais que tentasse ser másculo.

As mãos – que Watson sempre achou muito firmes – deslizavam sobre suas costas, fazendo leves carícias por cima de sua camisa, causando-lhe arrepios e ocasionais espasmos. Sorria fracamente, satisfeito. Gostava quando ele fazia aquilo. Sherlock tinha seu próprio jeito de acalmar os pensamentos inquietos de John, e era infalível, fosse o que fosse. Watson apoiou a cabeça nos ombros dele, e este, por sua vez, beijou seu pescoço carinhosamente, fazendo um caminho vagaroso até seus lábios, e selando-os, por fim, num beijo breve, que logo se findou. Separaram-se milimetricamente, com os olhares ainda fixos um no outro.

O médico não sabia explicar seus sentimentos. Era algo incerto... Intenso... Que lhe causava confusão e lhe deixava em estado de êxtase, ao mesmo tempo.

**Let it out, let it out, let it all out**

_(Deixe sair, deixe sair, deixe tudo sair)_

**Let it out, let it out, let it all out**

_(Deixe sair, deixe sair, deixe tudo sair)_

**You rearrange my mind**

_(Você reorganiza minha mente)_

**You rearrange my mind**

_(Você reorganiza minha mente)_

– Obrigado. – Murmurou John, por fim, depositado um beijo na testa do moreno e fitando sua expressão desentendida.

– Pelo que me agradece, meu caro?

– Sabe, sempre que penso em nós, fico preocupado... – Começou, fazendo uma breve pausa. – Preocupado por não saber o que somos. Eu não sei... É algo que me faz pensar. – Parecia falar mais para si do que para o detetive. – Mas, então, de algum modo, você sempre chega e sana minhas incertezas. Eu me pergunto se sabe que faz isso, ou faz sem perceber.

– Sempre percebo quando está inquieto, Watson. – Respondeu. – E sei que é por minha causa. Sei tudo sobre você... Todos os seus motivos... – Levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do médico, para logo após passar o indicador sobre seus lábios, contornando-os, enquanto fitava seus olhos. – E entendo tudo. – Concluiu. – Você não precisa se preocupar em relação à mim, ou a nós.

Watson assentiu, sentindo-se mais seguro após ouvir as palavras de Sherlock. No fundo, sempre soube que Holmes o entendia. Que lia cada um de seus gestos, compreendendo o real significado deles. Até mesmo os resmungos, que, por sinal, eram seu jeito de querer bem. Aquele, entretanto, era o jeito do detetive de demonstrar que se importava. Sempre assim, sem cerimônias, mas sem ser muito direto, também. Apenas dizendo o necessário, não necessariamente de uma forma romântica. Ele tinha uma maneira única, peculiar, de se expressar. Muitos não o entenderiam, mas... Watson sim. E tudo o que dizia sempre era o bastante para que se acalmasse... Para que sua mente, por fim, lhe desse sossego.

Podia até ser que não soubessem aquilo que acontecia entre os dois, que se recusassem a proferir qualquer coisa que se relacionasse ao amor (talvez por medo, ou insegurança)... Mas de que importava? Sabendo ou não, não mudaria nada. Porque continuaria a ser expressado da mesma forma. Uma forma que só os dois entendiam. E, enfim, John voltava a pensar, e a se perguntar: estava bom assim, não estava? Claro que sim.

Contanto que tivesse Holmes ao seu lado para acalmar-lhe daquele jeito, não importava o que eram, ou o que deixavam de ser. Porque as coisas sempre estiveram bem daquele jeito. Não havia nada com o que devesse se preocupar.

**Let it out, let it out, let it all out**

_(Deixe sair, deixe sair, deixe tudo sair)_

**Let it out, let it out, let it all out**

_(Deixe sair, deixe sair, deixe tudo sair)_

**You rearrange my mind**

_(Você reorganiza minha mente)_

**You rearrange my mind**

_(Você reorganiza minha mente)_


End file.
